Das Ende
by VampireCat
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die mit einem Ende beginnt, zu einem Anfang führt und auf dem Weg erzählt, dass der Kampf nicht aufhört wenn der Krieg zuende ist. Jetzt Komplett!
1. Das Ende

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Hab sie mir nur für meine Geschichte geborgt.

Übersetzung meiner eigenen Geschichte, um mehr Leser anzulocken.

**1) Das Ende**

Als die Flüche aufhörten auf den Ländereien der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und alle überlebenden Todesser von den Auroren festgehalten wurden waren Ginny, Ron und Hermine an Harrys Seite.

Der Freund lag bewegungslos, die Augen geschlossen auf dem Boden, noch immer den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand. Nicht weit weg lag dessen Bruder neben dem, was einmal Voldemort gewesen war.

Voldemort war tot, aber was war mit Harry?

Professor Dumbledore und Mad Eye Moody hatten auf der Rückseite von Hagrids Hütte gekämpft als sie ein grelles weißes Licht sahen und wussten, dass etwas Bedeutendes geschehen sein musste.

Dumbledore versuchte sich zu der Stelle durchzuschlagen, er hatte nichts von Voldemorts Auftauchen bemerkt und hatte das Duell nicht gesehen, dass zwischen Harry und Voldemort ausgetragen worden war.

Der Schulleiter und der Ex-Auror näherten sich schnell aber mit Vorsicht der Gruppe am Boden. Obwohl der Kampf zu Ende war und sie wissen wollten was passiert war wussten die beiden aus Erfahrung, dass die Freunde jede falsche Bewegung als Angriff deuten würden.

Harry hatte seine Freunde gut trainiert.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab, da er nicht gesehen hatte wer sich näherte aber Hermine stoppte seinen Arm mit ihrer Hand. Ron richtete seine Augen wieder auf Harry. Ginny hatte Harrys Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und bemerkte nicht mehr, was um sie herum vorging. Sie streichelte seine Stirn und wiegte hin und her.

"Lebt er?" fragte Dumbledore als er sich neben Harry kniete.

"Kaum noch." sagte Hermine zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch, so als müsste sie sich vom weinen abhalten.

Moody zog eine Münze aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Dumbledore: „Hier ist ein Notfall-Portschlüssel nach St. Mungos."

"Nein, Alastor," sagte Dumbledore während er Harrys Puls fühlte. „er würde das nicht überleben."

"Harry hast es mit Portschlüsseln zu reisen." flüsterte Ginny ohne ihre Bewegungen zu unterbrechen.

"Wir werden ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel tragen und die Heiler hier her kommen lassen."

In diesem Moment erschien ein weiterer Mann. Remus Lupin hatte gekämpft und war genauso verletzt und fertig wie alle. Er suchte nach dem Patenkind seines besten Freundes. Als er Harry am Boden liegen sah rannte er los und musste von Moody gestoppt werden. Wenn der Vollmond nicht so nahe gewesen währe hätte der alte Mann den Werwolf nicht davon abhalten können sich auf den Jungen zu stürzen.

"Remus…"

"Nein, nicht Harry, nein!"

"Remus, hör mich an! Noch ist er am leben, wir wollen ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss bringen."

Der Werwolf beruhigte sich etwas und kniete sich neben den Schulleiter. Er nahm Harrys Hand. Sie war fürchterlich kalt und blass.

"Lass mich ihn tragen."

Er hob Harry vorsichtig auf während Ginny endlich begann zu weinen. Hermine und Ron mussten ihr helfen aufzustehen. Die Gruppe zog über die Ländereien vorbei an den Toten. Dumbledore blieb kurz zurück und ging hinüber zu den Überresten seines ehemaligen Schülers Tom Riddle. Mit einem Blick voller Mitleid und Trauer hob er den Zauberstab auf, der die zweite Phoenixfeder enthielt und steckte ihn ein.

Und? Soll ich weitermachen?


	2. Sorgen

**2) Sorgen**

Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich schnell. Die ganze Zaubererwelt wusste von der Schlacht, die in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte. Die Schule war voll von besorgten Eltern, Reportern, Auroren und Offiziellen des Ministeriums, aber das alles war unbedeutsam für die große Gruppe oben im Krankenflügel. Ginny saß rechts neben Harry. Sie war blass und starrte auf Harrys verbundene Hand. Als die Heiler den Zauberstab aus seiner Hand befreit hatten fanden sie die Haut darunter fürchterlich verbrannt.

Molly Weasley saß neben ihrer Tochter und war sich nicht sicher, um wen sie sich mehr Sorgen machen sollte, ihre kleine Tochter oder den Jungen, den sie wie eines ihrer eigenen Kinder liebte.Ron saß mit Hermine auf dem Nachbarbett. Seine Freundin hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schuler gelegt und ihre Haare kitzelten ihn an der Nase. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sie aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Remus Lupin hatte eine fürchterliche Wandlung durch gestanden. Mit den Sorgen um das letzte Mitglied seines Rudels hatte der Wolf in der Heulenden Hütte gewütet als ob er sich von seinem menschlichen Wirt befreien wollte. Neville und Luna leisteten ihm Gesellschaft während er in dem Bett das Harrys gegenüberstand schlief. Neville hatte gezögert als McGonagall ihn gebeten hatte zu kommen. Er hatte schon genug Familie ohne Bewustsein im Krankenhaus. Was er hier beobachtete war schlimmer als seine Eltern.

Jeder Einzelne von ihnen hatte Menschen sterben sehen in diesem Krieg, aber Harry anzuschauen war schlimmer. Obwohl er außer der Hand keine sichtbaren Verletzungen hatte.  
Sein Gesicht war bleich, seine Haut kalt und feucht. Er atmete so flach, dass man, wenn man nicht genau hinsah übersehen konnte, dass er überhaupt atmete.

Sie hatten versucht herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Was hatte Voldemort getötet und Harry in diesem Zustand zurückgelassen?

Seit Harry gewusst hatte das nur er Voldemort (oder Tom) besiegen konnte hatte er über einen Weg gegrübelt zu gewinnen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war die „Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt", aber er konnte nicht herausfinden, wie ihm das helfen konnte. Wenn es wirklich Liebe war, diese Macht, wie konnte er mit Liebe Voldemort zerstören?

Das Duell selbst hatte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert, obwohl diese Harry wie Stunden vorkamen. Es war so schnell gekommen, dass nicht einmal Zeit gewesen war einen Zauberstab zu beschaffen, der richtig gegen Voldemorts wirkte. Er hatte schnell sein gesamtes Repertoire an Zaubersprüchen ausgeschöpft und er war erschöpft von der Masse an stabloser Magie, die er ausübte.  
Harry war dem Verzweifeln nahe und als alle Hoffnungen schwanden hatte er nach der allerletzten Möglichkeit gegriffen. Er wusste bereits, dass er an diesem Tag sterben musste. Er würde sterben und seine Freunde und die ganze Welt Voldemort überlassen. Er würde sterben, weil er sich nicht gut genug vorbereitet hatte. Aber er würde wenigstens einen Versuch wagen Voldemort mit sich zu nehmen. Dies war seine einzige Chance.

Im letzten Moment, bevor er die Formel sprechen konnte konzentrierte er sich auf den Weg durch den der Zauberspruch gewirkt werden musste. Durch Hass. Aber Harry konnte einfach keinen Hass fühlen, er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er versagt hatte.

Liebe! Wenn er heute schon sterben musste dann nicht beim Versuch mit Hass zu töten sondern mit Liebe! Er sammelte all seine Kraft, all seine Liebe und sprach so dass nur Voldemort ihn durch den Kampflärm verstehen konnte: „Avada Kedavra."

Und weiter machen?


	3. Der Kampf im Innern

**3) Der Kampf im Innern**

Nur Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten gesehen was in diesem Moment geschehen war. Die drei hatten Harry den Rücken frei gehalten, da sie nicht anders helfen konnten.  
Ein lautes Zischen, gefolgt von einem grellen, weißen Licht, das aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor schoss. Die Zauberstäbe vereinigten sich aber dieses Mal war es anders. Das Licht umfloss erst den anderen Zauberstab, dann kroch es Voldemorts Arm entlang, bis seine Gestalt völlig im Licht gefangen war. Er schien vor Schmerz zu schreien aber das einzige, dass die Freunde hörten war das Zischen von Harrys Fluch.

Dann, sehr plötzlich brach die Verbindung. Das Licht viel auf Harry zurück und beide, Harry und Voldemort brachen zusammen.

Seit diesem Moment war alles dunkel und kalt. Harry war es egal. Seine Gedanken waren völlig durcheinander. Es war so kalt und die Dunkelheit war so vollkommen, dass Harry keine Möglichkeit sah wie Licht sie je durchdringen könnte.

Ab und an würde er ein Wort hören oder er fühlte, dass sein Körper bewegt wurde aber er konnte nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde und begriff nicht, wer ihn berührte oder wieso. Auch fand er einfach keinen Weg zu antworten.

Harry wusste nicht, das das was er hörte und fühlte seine Freunde waren.

Sie wechselten sich an Harrys Krankenbett ab auch wenn sie eigentlich Unterricht hatten. Zuerst hatten die Erwachsenen dies nicht erlauben wollen aber hatten den Widerstand aufgegeben als sie bemerkten, das es den Kindern half mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Und seit Luna den Klitterer mitgebracht hatte und verkündet hatte Harry müsse langweilig sein war die gespannte Stille im Zimmer gewichen.

Luna würde den Klitterer lesen, Ginny den Tagespropheten. Ron erzählte Harry von den Quidditch Spielen und Hermine konnte man erwischen, wie sie Harry aus Schulbüchern vorlas. Als die Examen für die Älteren immer näher rückten konnte man sie an Harrys Seite büffeln sehen, Bücher und Pergamente überall verteilt. Ab und an kam sogar die eine oder andere Diskussion zustande, die allerdings immer ziemlich schnell versiegte, da Harry fehlte. Er war immer derjenige gewesen, der Hermine und Ron aus ihren kleinen Streitereien riss und begann andere Wege zur Lösung zu finden, wenn ihre Bemühungen zu nichts führten.

Remus war so oft da, wie er nur konnte. Ansonsten half er die flüchtigen Todesser zu fangen.

Er war immer da um Madame Pomfrey zu helfen die Zaubertränke, die Harrys Körper am Leben hielten, in ihn hineinzubekommen. Er war an die Prozedur gewöhnt, da er sie selbst als Kind des Öfteren hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sein Vater würde hinter ihm sitzen, den Sohn an ihn gelehnt, mit der einen Hand die Arme des Kindes festhaltend und mit der anderen Hand an der Stirn den Kopf auf die eigene Schulter pressend so, dass der Junge das oft eklige Gebräu einfach schlucken musste.  
Das war vorbei gewesen als er nach Hogwarts kam, da es den Wolf beruhigte Freunde zu haben, ein Rudel und als dieses ihm in ihren Tierformen Gesellschaft leisten konnte verletzte er sich nur noch selten. Mit der Entwicklung des Wolfsbann Trankes war alles noch einfacher geworden.  
Die Letzte Wandlung war tatsächlich die Erste seit vielen Jahren gewesen. Es war einfach keine Zeit gewesen für den Zaubertrank. Severus Snape hatte andere Probleme. Er musste Dumbledore informieren und darauf achten nicht als Spion enttarnt zu werden.

Dumbledore war sehr besorgt. Er wusste, dass Harry in dem Hass und der Verrücktheit Voldemorts gefangen war.  
Alles war auf ihn übertragen worden genau wie die Zauberkraft. Wie würde der Junge diese Macht aushalten? Wenn er überhaupt je aus all dem herauskam. Der Schulleiter hatte versucht in Harrys Gedanken einzubrechen aber selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand waren Harrys Schilde zu stark selbst für einen Erfahrenen Zauberer wie ihn.

Was Dumbledore nicht wusste war das Harry seinen Versuch wohl gespürt aber abgeblockt hatte. Er wollte niemanden sehen lassen wie durcheinander es in seinem Kopf war. Er war verwirrt von all den Dingen die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Visionen voll Hass und Blut, er fühlte seine Macht wachsen und er wusste, dass all das Voldemorts Schuld war.  
Er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Warum starb er nicht einfach? Warum war er noch immer am Leben? Oder war er es nicht mehr? Wie konnte er sicher sein?

Wenn er bereits tot war, warum war er nicht bei seinen Eltern? Er wollte zu ihnen und er wollte Sirius sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat seinen Tod verursacht zu haben. Etwas in ihm sagte: „Dann beende es doch!"  
Und Harry versuchte genau das.

Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig und die besorgten Teenager wurden unter Protest aus dem Krankenflügel verbannt. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass sie Harry sterben sahen.  
Remus hielt Harry in seinen Armen, redete ihm zu, betete aber er konnte sein Bewusstsein nicht erreichen.

"Nicht Harry!" flüsterte Jemand. Es hörte sich nicht wie eine normale Stimme an sondern wie viele zusammengemixt und da sie nicht gemeinsam anfingen zu sprechen konnte Harry schwer ausmachen was sie sagten.

"Wer ist da?" dachte Harry. Er konnte nichts sehen aber er fühlte etwas. Warm und angenehm.

"Lass sie nicht alleine, sie brauchen dich!"

Ein Gedanke überkam ihn:" Mum, Dad, Sirius?"

Keine Antwort, das Gefühl verschwand, die Schmerzen kamen zurück.

"Nein! Lasst mich nicht alleine! Geht nicht!"

Remus versuchte den Jungen festzuhalten als Krämpfe den Körper erschütterten. Es war klar, dass ein Kampf in diesem Körper tobte und er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Leben gewinnen würde.

Aber Harry kämpfte nicht um sein Leben er wollte die Tortur beenden.

Eiseskälte durchströmte seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich an als währe er an einem Wintertag vollkommen nackt heraus an den See gegangen. Die Kälte kroch durch seine Adern, von seinen Zehen bis hin zu seinen Fingerspitzen. War es das? Fühlte es sich so an zu sterben? Warum hatte er nie einen der Geister gefragt? Oder hatte er das? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.  
Er wollte die Kälte verbannen, einfach nur sterben. Er war so bereit wie er nur sein konnte. Er wollte alles hinter sich lassen, fliehen vor den Visionen, den Albträumen selbst vor seinen Träumen. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen.  
Aber von irgendwo her, von weit weg fühlte er Wärme nach ihm greifen. Jemand musste seine Hand gehalten haben, er konnte es noch spüren. Und doch, die Kälte hatte sein Herz ausgefüllt und endlich wünschte er nur noch, dass die Kälte zurückkam und ihn zu seinen Eltern brachte, zu Sirius. Er musste zu ihnen.

"Harry." Ein einziges Wort erreichte ihn.

Das war er einmal gewesen, oder nicht? Aber das war er nicht mehr. Harry war bereits tot. Er war jetzt Tom, Tom war er. Sie hatten sich verbunden, waren eins. Tom war schon immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen, schon seit seinen Kindheitstagen. Tom hatte ihn sich verinnerlicht. Er war in jeder einzelnen Zelle.

Bilder zogen durch seine Gedanken. Bilder von Tom bei Hagrids Hütte. Bilder von einem weißen Licht. Aber in diesen Bildern verwoben waren andere, Bilder von Menschen mit rotem Haar, Menschen mit weißen und braunem Haar, Menschen, die ihn anlächelten, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Wollte er das so einfach aufgeben?

Da war sie wieder, diese Wärme. Sie waren zurück. Waren sie hier um ihn zu sich zu holen? Er würde alles tun um mit ihnen gehen zu können. Aber wieder Verschwanden sie. Die Wärme in seiner Hand blieb. Sie fühlte sich stärker an.

Vielleicht hatte er danach gesucht. Vielleicht war es Zeit die Kälte zu bekämpfen.

Remus nahm Harrys unverletzte Hand in die seine und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Er sprach zu dem Jungen, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Dieses durfte nicht passieren.

"Harry, halte durch!" versuchte er den Sohn seines besten Freundes zu überreden.

Aber mit jeder verstrichenen Minute bekam diese Forderung weniger Bedeutung als er immer und immer wieder den Namen des Jungen wiederholte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Mann die Veränderung bemerkte. Seine Hoffnungen stiegen, er begann die Hand zu massieren und ohne es zu ahnen half er damit Harry die Kälte zu vertreiben.

Nur Sekunden später begann Harry nach seinen Freunden zu rufen. Nur seine Lippen bewegten sich.

Die Rufe alarmierten die Teenager, die ohne Pause vor der Krankenstation gewartet hatten. Sie kehrten zurück an Harrys Seite nur um Zeugen des Kampfes zu werden, der in ihrem Freund tobte.

Ginny sah aus als weine sie.

Es waren die längsten Minuten ihres Lebens bis Harry sich endlich wieder beruhigte und seine Hautfarbe wieder etwas normaler wurde.

Ginny war es die zuerst die Anzeichen für eine erneute Verschlechterung bemerkte. Wiederum atmete er nur unregelmäßig und sein Körper wurde steif. Obwohl seine Haut sich noch immer kalt anfühlte schwitzte er als hätte er hohes Fieber. Die Heiler wussten nicht was sie tun sollten und schlugen vor ihn einfach sterben zu lassen.

Aber Dumbledore war sich sicher, das der Junge noch kämpfte. Die Freunde wussten nicht, ob es irgendetwas änderte aber sie blieben bei ihm.  
Jeder Tag schien der letzte und als alles verloren schien begann Harrys Atmung sich zu normalisieren.  
Bald sah er aus als würde er bloß schlafen, aber er schlief nicht.

Nicht wirklich voll bei Bewusstsein und alles andere als wach bekam er eines Tages mit, wie man ihn fütterte und fühlte Dankbarkeit in ihm hochsteigen als er Remus sagen hörte:

"Eines Tages wird dir dieser Patient das Zeug ins Gesicht spucken, Poppy."

"Es hält ihn am Leben. Ihm ist es egal wie es schmeckt."

Er hörte die Krankenschwester gehen und Remus hielt ihn noch für einen Augenblick fest.

"Wie sollte sie das wohl wissen, cub?"

Cub? Das war das erste Mal, das Remus ihn so genannt hatte, oder nicht? Er hatte ihn schließlich schon als Baby gekannt, also war das wohl sein Spitzname.  
Er hatte einen Spitznamen!  
Er nahm sich fest vor Remus sobald es ihm möglich war ein Zeichen zu geben.

Die Tage vergingen. Harry war nicht wirklich wach genug um zu verstehen was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde aber er war dankbar dafür, dass er nicht alleine war.

Eines Morgens fühlte er sich stark genug. Heute war der Tag an dem er Remus zeigen würde, dass er ein Herumtreiber war.

"Lass es uns hinter uns bringen bevor du mir wieder sagst, wie ich meine Arbeit machen soll."

Harry lachte in sich hinein.  
Remus bemerkte es nicht weil er Harry in die richtige Position brachte.

Sobald eine genügende Menge Zaubertrank in seinem Mund war spuckte er ihn in die Richtung, in der er Madame Pomfrey vermutete.  
Und im nächsten Moment verschluckte er sich an dem Rest des Trankes. Remus schlug ihm auf den Rücken während die Krankenschwester ihm Wasser einflösste. Remus umarmte ihn und lachte über die Bescherung.

Poppy war mit ihrer eigenen Medizin besprüht und stank erbärmlich.

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte dass es ihrem Patienten gut ging war Madame Pomfrey gegangen Dumbledore zu holen.

"Also hast du zugehört, nicht war? Hallo, du hast uns Angst gemacht."

Remus hatte Harry zurück aufs Bett gelegt und ihm die Brille aufgesetzt.

"Hi … Moony … tut mir Leid." Es war schwer zu sprechen nach so langer Zeit.

"Was könnte dir denn Leid tun?"

"Euch … Sorgen gemacht … versagt." Tränen liefen ihm über das blasse Gesicht.

"Warum denkst du, du hättest versagt?"

"V … V." Das Sprechen viel ihm immer schwerer.

"Voldemort ist tot, Harry."

Ungläubig starrte Harry Remus an.

"Tom ist tot?" Flüsterte er aber es war nicht Remus, der ihm antwortete.

"Ja Harry. Tom ist wirklich fort."  
Um es zu beweisen reichte der Schulleiter dem Jungen den Zauberstab, der seine Eltern, Cedric und noch viele mehr getötet hatte.  
Harry nahm ihn an.

Na? Weiter machen?  
Dieses Kapitel verdankt ihr zum Teil meiner Beta Reni-Maniac. Jemand interessiert an J.A.G lest ihre Geschichten!  
Nächstes dauert ein bischen, warscheinlich zum Wochenende.


	4. Erwacht

**4) Erwacht**

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort geschlafen! Sein erster traumloser Schlaf ohne die Hilfe von Zaubertränken seit Sirius tot war. Keine Albträume.

"Denkst du wirklich, er war wach? Sie würden es zu uns nicht nur so sagen, oder?"

"Nein, Remus würde uns das nie antun."

"Wärt ihr beide bitte still, ihr werdet ihn noch aufwecken." Zischte Mrs Weasley von der anderen Seite seines Bettes.

"Zu spät…danke…trotzdem."

"Harry!"

Uff.

"Erstick' meinen besten Freund nicht Hermine. Du wirfst dich nie so auf mich, ich sollte eifersüchtig sein." Ron hatte Harrys Brille von irgendwo her und reichte sie ihm.

"Schön, das du wieder da bist."

Nach einer Weile schickte Mrs Weasley Ron und Hermine zum Essen und um den anderen bescheid zu sagen. Harry war dankbar für ein paar Minuten Ruhe.

Aber Ruhe lässt Gedanken zu und was in Harrys Kopf vorging lies ihm bald die Tränen über das Gesicht laufen.

"Sag es mir, Harry. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht deine Mutter bin, aber du kannst mir alles erzählen. Irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit dir. Lass es dich nicht von innen auffressen, rede mit mir."

Sie umarmte ihn.

Schließlich fand er den Mut.

"Ich hab auf sie gewartet. I…Ich wollte ihnen sagen… aber sie sind nicht gekommen."

"Wer Harry?"

"Meine E…Eltern, S… Sirius."

Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Mrs Weasley etwas sagte.

"Deine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Was, wenn sie sich gezeigt hätten? Wärst du zu uns zurückgekehrt?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er bezweifelte es.

"Sie lieben dich und sind bei dir, aber sie wollen, dass du lebst! Welchen Sinn hätte ihr Tod gehabt, wenn du nicht irgendwann anfangen würdest zu leben?"

"Warum Sind sie überhaupt gestorben? Ich war der Grund, es war meine Schuld."

"Nein, Harry, nein. Es war nicht deine Schuld! Hör mir zu, es war niemals dein Fehler, du warst ein Baby und du bist nicht der Grund dafür das Tom Riddle so wurde wie er war. Glaub mir, sie schauen dir zu und sind stolz auf dich."

"Stolz? Ich denke nicht das sie stolz darauf sind einen Mörder zum Sohn zu haben." Harry starrte auf seine Hände.

"Harry es war Krieg! Und wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hättest dann hättest du sie genutzt. Und das wissen sie auch!" Molly nahm seine Hände in die ihren, versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen.

"Schau, was du erreicht hast, schau wie viele Menschen nicht gestorben sind wegen dir."

"Was meinen sie, Mrs Weasley?"

"Die Schüler natürlich. Sie waren in der Lage sich in Sicherheit zu bringen weil du sie trainiert hast. Sie waren aus dem Weg kurz nachdem die Schlacht begann. Neville und Luna hatten alle unter Kontrolle. Ohne dich hätten wir viel mehr Opfer auf unserer Seite gehabt. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sie hatte ja recht, irgendwo. Nur war es Hermine gewesen die den beiden diese Aufgabe zugedacht hatte. Sie waren einfach nicht so gut bei Duellen und sie waren mit der Aufgabe über sich hinaus gewachsen. Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen auch wenn das Schloss in die Hände der Todesser gefallen wäre.  
Neville hatte sogar zwei Todesser bekämpft, die versucht hatten ihnen zu folgen.

Die Anderen kamen zurück und auch wenn Harry sehr still blieb war Molly davon überzeugt, dass er wieder in Ordnung kam.

Ein Paar Tage später waren alle Freunde an Harrys Bett versammelt und lernten.  
Neville spielte abwesend mit einem Zauberstab herum, den er auf dem Nachttisch gefunden hatte. Harry sah es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und grinste.

"Du weist, wessen Zauberstab das ist, nicht war?"

"Nicht deiner?"

"Nein, ich habe meinen hier. Warum versuchst du ihn nicht bevor ich dir mehr darüber erzähle?"

Ron und Hermine hörten gespannt zu. Hermine war sehr neugierig zu wissen, worüber Harry so grinste.

"Was soll ich denn tun?"

"Versuch einen Patronus." Schlug Harry vor.

"Das hab ich noch nie gekonnt! Wie sollte ich es mit einem anderen Stab schaffen?"

"Na ja, es ist ein sehr mächtiger Stab und ich denke er würde zu dir passen. Du machst dich selbst zu klein. Ich würde dir den Stab geben, wenn du damit arbeiten kannst. Ich würde ihn gerne in Hände geben, denen ich vertraue ihn nie gegen mich zu richten. Es ist Voldemorts Zauberstab."

"Was?" Kam es von allen auf einmal und Nevilles Hand zitterte als er sich bemühte den Zauberstab nicht fallen zu lassen. Er hatte Angst, dass er losgehen könnte.

"A…aber ich bin kein guter Zauberer."

"Neville, du bist mächtiger als du glaubst. Hat Professor Dumbledore dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt?"

"Die, die ich fallengelassen habe?"

"Ja, genau die. Dumbledore wusste was sie enthielt. Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als einen Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…" (natürlich nicht von mir das Stückchen!)

Alles war still. Die Freunde starrten Harry an, verwirrt, sprachlos und in Hermines Fall entsetzt. Sie hatte verstanden.

"Seit wann hast du das gewusst?"

"Es geht jetzt nicht um mich Hermine. Wir können später darüber reden. Es geht um Neville und wie viel Macht in ihm steckt."

"Später? Nein jetzt! Du wusstest, dass du Voldemort töten musstest und wir waren es nicht wert zu wissen?"

"Hermine…"

"Versuch nicht…"

"Hermine!" Unterbrach Ron und zog seine Freundin zurück neben sich. „Harry wird es uns sagen aber nicht gerade jetzt."

Hermine grunzte und setzte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Neville war verwirrt. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Verstehst du nicht? Du hättest derjenige sein können. Du hättest an meiner Stelle sein können. Wenn Voldemort dich gewählt hätte, den Reinblüter, wärst du derjenige gewesen der ihn hätte besiegen müssen. Du bist mächtig, du weißt es nur noch nicht. Versuch es!"

Neville starrte Harry eine Weile nur an, dann den Stab in seiner Hand. Dann schloss er die Augen und flüsterte: „Expecto Patronum."

Ein weißer Adler schoss hervor, nur um sich sofort wieder aufzulösen aber er war da gewesen.

"Du wirst echt klasse sein in deinen Prüfungen. Ich möchte, dass du den Stab behältst. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich ihn dir anvertraue.

Nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte steckte Neville den Stab ohne ein weiteres Wort ein.

Harry wandte sich an Hermine. „Wenn ich euch von der Prophezeiung erzählt hätte wärt ihr ein noch größeres Angriffsziel gewesen als sonst."

"Wann hast du das erfahren?"

"Nachdem Sirius gestorben war."

"Du hast das zwei Jahre lang für dich behalten?" Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Das musste ich. Es war der einzige Vorteil, den ich hatte, da Voldemort nur einen Teil kannte."

"Oh Harry!" Zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich in den Armen einer weinenden Hermine wieder. Als er Hilfe suchend zu Ron hinüber sah lachte der nur und zog hilflos die Schultern hoch.

Als Ginny nach dem Unterricht vorbei kam beschlossen alle, sogar Hermine, eine Lernpause zu machen. Sie begannen über dies und jenes zu reden.

Ron zeigte auf Harrys Hand. „Tut es sehr weh?"

"Nein." sagte Harry und studierte die vernarbte Haut. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm versichert, dass wenigstens die rosa Farbe bald verschwinden würde.

"Nicht mehr."

Ron grinste. „Gut, dass du kein Wahrsagen mehr hast. Kannst du dir vorstellen was Trelawney daraus machen würde?"

Hermine seufzte. Warum mussten Jungs nur so albern sein?  
Aber Ginny machte mit. Sie hatte nur so zum Spaß letztes Jahr Wahrsagen gewählt und ergriff jetzt Harrys Hand, begann zu schielen uns startete ihre Prophezeiungen mit mysteriöser Stimme:

"Deine Zukunft ist dunkel, mein armes Kind, der Tod wartet an jeder Ecke, und verdammt, da sind ne Menge Ecken…" sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger Vorsichtig über die Narben und zog die Hand dann näher zu ihrem Gesicht, wie um sie genauer zu studieren. „Aber warte! Was ist denn das?"  
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und grinste während die anderen lachten. „Trägst du tatsächlich rosa Unterwäsche?"


	5. Der Plan

**5) Der Plan**

"Ich möchte, dass du dir einen Gefallen tust."

Ginny nahm ihren Lieblingsplatz am Ende des Bettes ein und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund bevor sie antwortete.

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich nein sagen sollte noch bevor du mir sagst was du willst? Werde ich Schwierigkeiten mit Hermine bekommen?" Sie grinste.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich."

"Dann schieß mal los."

"Naja, ich plane nächste Woche an den Examen teilzunehmen."

"Ne, Harry. Absolut N E I E N! Du bist verrückt. Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass du die Tests mit mir und Luna nächstes Jahr machen kannst. Du hast noch Zeit! Ruh' dich aus. Es heißt sie sind anstrengend und das muss einen Grund haben! Du kannst ja kaum allein zum Klo gehen!"

"Das ist war, darum brauch ich deine Hilfe."

Ginny verstand ihn absichtlich falsch und kicherte.

"Um zum Klo zu gehen?"

Harry rollte die Augen. Er versuchte hier ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen.

"Ich weiß, dass es ein harter Tag wird, aber was soll schon passieren? Ich hab es alles durchgeplant. Nach dem Frühstück haben wir die schriftlichen Tests. Und da brauche ich nicht zu laufen. Nur Kopfarbeit. Dann haben wir zwei Stunden Mittagspause. Da kann ich dann schlafen…"

"Und genau da schwächelt dein Plan, mein lieber Herr Potter. Bevor du wieder hier oben oder im Turm bist ist die Pause vorbei."

Harry ignorierte den Einwurf.

Außer Verteidigung testen sie nichts außerhalb der großen Halle und da das die letzte Prüfung ist kann ich danach gleich ins Bett gehen und für die nächsten drei Wochen schlafen."

"Du bist echt durchgeknallt." Ginny war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

"Bitte!"

"Bitte, was? Was soll ich da machen?"

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe hier heraus und in die große Halle zu kommen."

"Oh."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile Ginny zu überreden aber schließlich stimmte sie zu. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verraten würde.

Hermine war begeistert als Harry begann, mit ihnen zu lernen, obwohl sie dachte, er währe nur so interessiert.

Soll ich weiter machen? Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr, sehr kurz war aber das Nächste ist dafür das Längste der ganzen Geschichte.Wird aber eventuell bis zum nächsten Wochenende dauern, bis ich update.

Danke für alle Reviews. Das spornt an! Schöne Feiertage!


	6. Examen

**Hallo meine Lieben! Es tut mir sooooo leid, dass ich nicht früher updaten konnte! Mein Computer brauchte ne neue Festplatte. Glücklicherweise hab ich meine Geschichten immer auf USB - Stck gesichert püh. **

**Dafür bekommt ihr hier auch die letzten beiden Kampitel.**

**Enjoy!**

**6) Examen**

Als der Tag zu Ende war wusste Harry, dass Ginny recht gehabt hatte. Aber wie hätte sie wissen sollen, was sich an diesem Tag ereignen würde?

Als Erstes mussten sie Hermines Rage über sich ergehen lassen.

Aus dem Krankenflügel herauszukommen war leicht gewesen, da Madame Pomfrey mit einer Reihe Erstklässler beschäftigt war, welche Ginny bestochen hatte einige von Fred und Georges Produkten einzunehmen.

Dann hatten sie einen geheimen Gang hinunter in den dritten Stock genommen und benutzten die Ablenkung hervorgerufen durch eine völlig neue Trickstufe (welche sie Dobby zu verdanken hatten). Außerdem half ihnen ein bekannter Poltergeist unfreiwillig an einem wütenden Hausmeister Filch vorbeizukommen.

Die große Halle war bereits gefüllt, als sie die Tür erreichten, da Harry hinter einer Statue eine Pause hatte einlegen müssen. Er hatte sich natürlich damit ein „Hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt" von Ginny eingehandelt.

Hermine hatte sich bereits gewundert, wo Ginny blieb als diese endlich erschien. Da entdeckte ein Schüler Harry, erzählte es seinen Nachbarn und innerhalb von Sekunden war die Halle totenstill.

Wegen der Examen saßen nicht nur die Lehrer am großen Tisch sondern auch die Ministeriumsprüfer starrten Harry jetzt mit großen Augen an.

Überall begannen geflüsterte Unterhaltungen und Harry hätte gerne die Augen gerollt aber er sah bereits Hermine auf sich zustürmen.

"Harry Potter!" Nicht nur Harry fühlte sich an einen bestimmten Heuler erinnern. „Warum bist du nicht in deinem Bett? Du bist noch nicht gesund genug, um hier runter zu kommen!"

"Hermine!" Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, er war etwas beschämt, all das vor der ganzen Schule. Aber Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht und begann Ginny anzumotzen.

"Ginny, wie konntest du nur! Er war halb tot! Ich dachte du würdest mehr für ihn empfinden als das!"

Ginny lief rot an aber Professor McGonagall bewahrte sie davor im Boden versinken zu müssen.

"Miss Granger! Bitte nicht ganz so laut!" Sie wand sich an Harry. „Ich bin sehr froh zu sehen, dass es ihnen so viel besser gehr, aber ich denke Poppy wird sie mit ausreichend Frühstück versorgt haben und ich stimme Miss Granger zu, dass es vielleicht etwas riskant…"

"Danke Professor aber ich hatte Frühstück und das ist nicht, warum ich hier bin."

"Sie hätten ihren Freunden bereits gestern viel Glück wünschen können."

Harry grinste seine Lieblingslehrerin an.

"Das habe ich, Professor."

"Warum sind sie dann da?"

"Na, ich denke um heute mein Examen zu machen."

Ron unterbrach tatsächlich sein Frühstück.

"Du hast doch kein Fieber, oder? Wenn du musst, kannst du meine Arbeiten schreiben."

Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

"Nehmen sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie, wenn sie nicht bestehen sollten das Examen nicht wiederholen können. Ich möchte ihnen raten das Ganze noch mal zu überdenken."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Professor. Ich werde mit meinen Freunden zusammen die Schule beenden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Tom mein Leben weiter bestimmt." Er setzte sich und wartete.

Professor McGonagall schaute Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore hinüber, der zu ihrer Enttäuschung lächelte und nickte.

Harry setzte sich an eines der Pulte die erschienen waren als die jüngeren Schüler die Halle verließen. Als Ginny ging gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, der ihn erröten ließ. Alle hatten es gesehen! Er fühlte noch immer die Wärme ihrer Lippen auf seiner Haut als er das erste Blatt umdrehte. Dann versank er in seiner Arbeit.

Es war nicht leicht aber er glaubte recht gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war schwitzte Neville aus allen Poren, Ron stöhnte und Hermine ging noch einmal die Fragen durch.

"Hermine, es ist vorbei. Lass uns essen und den Tag hinter uns bringen."

"Du hältst den Mund mein Freund. Mit dir werde ich nachher ein, zwei Worte reden, glaub mir!" sie bedrohte ihn mit ihrer Gabel.

Ginny hatte recht gehabt. Er bekam keine Minute Ruhe. Als endlich die letzte Prüfung näher rückte war er hundemüde.

Sie waren in Gruppen von je vier Schülern eingeteilt worden, ein Schüler von jedem Haus. So kam es, dass Harry nicht gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden getestet wurde und zu allem Unglück hatte er die letzte Gruppe erwischt.

Sie warteten in einem Raum und wurden in einen anderen gerufen, eine Gruppe nach der Anderen. Niemand kam zurück damit keiner von den Wartenden erfuhr was geschehen würde.

Ron war mit einer der ersten Gruppen gegangen was schon einige Zeit her war und nun ging gerade Hermine als sich die Eingangstür für einen sehr kurzen Moment öffnete.

Niemand außer Harry hatte es bemerkt, er saß etwas von den anderen entfernt. Es musste jemand unsichtbares hereingekommen sein, er bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor.

Als er ein bekanntes ziehen an seinem Umhang verspürte fragte er flüsternd: "Ron?"

"Harry, du wirst dich duellieren müssen, ist nicht wirklich schwer." Flüsterte die Luft zurück.

"Dafür bist du hergekommen?" Harry schaute sich nach der Aufsichtsführenden Professorin um aber, da viele Schüler vor sich hin murmelten, fiel er gar nicht auf.

"Nein, hör zu! Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem einen Prüfer, kann es nicht erklären, aber sei bitte vorsichtig."

Die vorletzte Gruppe wurde hereingelassen und Harry musste sich jetzt zu der seinen gesellen. Er nickte kurz in Rons Richtung und schaute sich an, wer mit ihm getestet werden würde.

Die einzige, die er etwas kannte war Hannah Abbot aus Hufflepuff. Sie war Mitglied in der DA gewesen. Als sie die Duellplattform sahen, die in dem Klassenraum aufgestellt worden war grinsten die beiden sich an.

Sie mussten ihren Namen und das Haus nennen und die Prüfer, zwei Männer und eine Frau, stellten sich ihrerseits vor.  
Dann begann die Frau die Regeln vorzulesen. Sie musste das den ganzen Nachmittag lang getan haben, da sie sehr gelangweilt klang.

"Das Examen besteht aus einem formellen Duell zwischen dem Prüfling und einem Prüfer. Erst ist Hufflepuff an der Reihe, dann Slytherin, Ravenclaw und zuletzt Gryffindor. Keine Mogeleien, keine illegalen Flüche und keine Unverzeilichen. Irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Hier unterschreiben!"

Hannah seufzte, als sie die Plattform hinauf stieg aber sie machte eine gute Figur gegen ihren Gegner, der sie nicht all zu sehr bekämpfte sonder versuchte soviel wie möglich herauszukitzeln. Harry war nicht sicher, was Ron gemeint hatte.

"Sehr gut Miss Abbot, der Nächste bitte."

Der Slytherin war fürchterlich und verlor seinen Zauberstab zweimal bevor der Prüfer das Duell abblies. Harry hätte schwören können die Frau, welche sich Notizen machte, hätte leicht den Kopf geschüttelt. Der Junge aus Ravenclaw war nicht allzu schlecht.

Als Harry die Plattform betrat bemerkte er zu seiner Überraschung, dass der andere Prüfer seine Unterlagen demjenigen übergab, welcher bisher die Duelle geführt hatte und sich dann Harry gegenüber aufstellte.

"Verbeugung!" sagte die Frau und gerade bevor er das tun konnte fühlte er wie Schilde um die Plattform aufgebaut wurden. Er sah den Mann vor ihm an und fühlte die Gefahr. Die anderen schienen es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

"Bitte, Mister Potter, verbeugen sie sich! Es ist ein formelles Duell wie sie wissen." Sein Gegner grinste und Harry wurde wütend und riet einfach, was der Grund für das sonderbare Verhalten sein könnte.

"Ich habe das nie aus freien Willen zu ihrem Meister getan und auch sie werden mich zwingen müssen."

Und noch bevor die anderen mitbekamen, was passiert war begann da oben auf der Plattform ein Duell auf Leben und Tod. Das Schild hielt nicht nur die anderen Prüfer davon ab Harry zu helfen sondern zu Harrys Erleichterung wurden auch die herumfliegenden Flüche und Zaubersprüche abgefangen, so dass er sich keine Sorgen um die unfreiwilligen Zuschauer machen musste. Er hätte auch gar nicht die Zeit gehabt, da er jede Menge Cruciatus Flüche abblocken musste.

Alle normalen Eingänge waren verschlossen, was Hannah zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellte als sie versuchen wollte Hilfe zu holen.

Was sie aber nicht wusste, war das schon jemand auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore war.

Ron hatte sich mit hineingeschlichen, nur für das Vergnügen Harry duellieren zu sehen und wegen dem Gefühl, dass er hatte. Sobald er bemerkt hatte was vorging hatte er die Karte des Herumtreibers geöffnet und den nächsten geheimen Ausgang gesucht.

Der Todesser war kein schlechter Duellist aber er war auch nicht Voldemort. Sein einziger Vorteil war, dass Harry erschöpft war. Erschöpft und wütend. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach einer Pause. Es musste jetzt etwas geschehen!

"Na," dachte Harry, „sie hat zwar illegale Flüche verboten, aber stablose Magie ist ja nicht illegal, richtig?" Also ließ er seinen Stab fallen.

"Ha, Potter! So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!"

Harry grinste ihn nur an.

Der Todesser erhob seinen Zauberstab mit dem nahen Triumph auf seinem Gesicht, aber auf halbem Wege wurde der Todesfluch von einem Verteidigungsfluch unterbrochen, der die Schilde in sich zusammenbrechen ließ und Harrys Gegner hart gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.  
Sofort war Ron bei ihm und half ihm sich zu setzen.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry konnte nur noch nicken. Die Schulkrankenschwester kümmerte sich um die Prüferin, die vor Angst in Ohnmacht gefallen war und ein paar Auroren kümmerten sich um den Todesser. Der Schulleiter unterhielt sich kurz mit einem von ihnen und kam dann rüber zu Harry. Um sich zu ihm zu knien.

"Harry, Auror Clay lässt dich bitten, deinen Lähmfluch aufzuheben, da er es nicht kann."

Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu, machte aber eine Bewegung über seine Schulter hinweg, welche den Mann wieder erwachen ließ.

Harry bemerkte weder Dumbledores hochgezogene Augenbraue noch die geschockten Blicke, die die Auroren und der übrig gebliebene Prüfer ihm zuwarfen.


	7. Der Anfang

**7) Der Anfang**

Am Tag der Abschlussfeier hatte Harry bereits verdrängt, was bei den Examen geschehen war. Aber er war fast der Einzige. Die Welt da draußen forderte Erklärungen für die Sicherheitslücke an jenem Tag. Sie feierten Harry wieder einmal als ihren Helden.

"Schwarz, schwarz! Warum müssen wir schwarz tragen? Ich will an meiner Abschlussfeier teilnehmen nicht an einer Beerdigung! Ich würde sogar grün tragen! Was denkst du würde McGonagall sagen, wenn ich in etwas freundlicherem erscheine?"

Harry stand vor dem Spiegel in Schlafsaal der Jungen. Ron kämpfte mit seiner Krawatte und sah aus als wollte er sich strangulieren. Harry war ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Freund, da dieser als Schulsprecher mit einer besonders farbenfrohen Robe bei der Zeremonie auftreten durfte. Allerdings musste dieser auch eine Rede halten. So war Harry dann doch nicht ganz so enttäuscht.

Harry war noch immer recht blass und dürr aber sein Spiegelbild zeigte sonst keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Jungen, der vor sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er war gewachsen. Sein Haar stand noch immer zu allen Richtungen ab aber seine Brille war neu und hatte eine moderne Form.

Ron war noch immer größer als Harry, was dieser mit einem Lächeln bemerkte.

"Ist bloß Tradition. Fred und George hatte was für ihre Feier geplant. Gut, dass sie dazu keine Chance hatten, Mum hätte sie umgebracht. Kommst du?"

Familie und Freunde der Abgänger waren eingeladen worden. Harry hatte Remus und Tonks eingeladen, da er sich sicher war, dass die Dursleys kein Interesse haben würden. Er war sicher, dass der ganze Weasley Clan kommen würde (ohne Percy, der noch immer vermisst wurde). Und jede Menge Presse.

Sie trafen alle anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum (Hermine musste Rons Krawatte neu binden). Ginny war bereits bei ihren Eltern. Nur die Siebtklässler waren in der Schule unterwegs. In dem Raum in dem die Erstklässler immer auf die Einteilung in die Häuser warteten trafen sie auf die anderen und warteten auf ihren Einlass, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Harry war nervös. So wie alle anderen.

Was würde die Zukunft für sie bringen? Dies war der letzte Schultag. Der letzte Tag an dem Ort, der für Harry immer mehr ein zu Hause gewesen war als das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war. Was würde ihn erwarten? Harry hatte das Gefühl, gar kein rechtes Ziel mehr zu haben.

In der großen Halle sprachen und klatschten und lachten die Gäste.

Als sich die Türen endlich öffneten schauten sie in den festlich geschmückten Saal. Die langen Tische waren verschwunden und die vielen aufgestellten Stühle waren voll besetzt mit Familienangehörigen. Die Siebtklässler mussten die lange Halle durchqueren und stellten sich dann vor die Zuschauer.

Als Schulsprecher nahm Ron seinen Platz hinter einem Podium ein. Harry war neugierig was sein Freund sagen würde, da dieser ein großes Geheimnis as der Rede gemacht hatte, nicht mal Hermine hatte etwas aus ihm herausbekommen.

Ron sortierte an seinen Papieren herum, und sortierte etwas mehr bis Hermine sich räusperte und Ron seufzte und die Papiere endlich verschwinden ließ. Dies war ein hilfreicher kleiner stabloser Trick, den Harry ihm beigebracht hatte. Harry lachte leise.

"Äh…nun. Wir haben es geschafft. Es gibt wirklich nicht viel mehr zu erzählen und da wir alle darauf brennen unsere Ergebnisse zu erfahren will ich es so kurz wie möglich machen besonders für meine Freundin, die wahrscheinlich mit etwa vierhundert Prozent bestanden hat. Da ist auch noch jemand anderes, dem ich versprechen musste seinen Namen nicht zu erwähnen und ich wirklich nicht das verlangen nach einem Duell mit ihm habe also werde ich mein Versprechen halten." Alle lachten als Ron und Harry sich angrinsten.  
"Ich wollte dir nur danken, dass du mein Freund bist und Hermine, danke, dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast meine Hausaufgaben ab und zu auch zu machen." Wieder lachen und ein schnauben von Hermine.  
"Hogwarts sollte uns auf alles vorbereitet haben, was uns da draußen erwartet. Aber ich hab so das Gefühl, dass die größte Aufgabe bereits hinter uns liegt. Ich habe das Gefühl, das das Leben sehr langweilig werden wird ab heute." Er hielt seine Hände über das Podium und begann als er weiter sprach an seinen Fingern abzuzählen.  
"Keine riesigen Schachspiele, Spinnen…" er schüttelte sich und alle die ihn kannten lachten. „…Basilisken, Drachen, keine unschuldigen ausgebrochenen Gefangenen, Dementoren, keine Umbridge, kein Zaubertrankunterricht und kein Voldemort, wartet mal…!" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und kratzte sich am Kopf. „…ich denke doch ich werde es genießen. Danke für ihre Geduld."

Als Ron vom Podium trat erhielt er rauschenden Beifall und Anfeuerungsrufe. Molly Weasley hatte ihr Gesicht schon früh hinter einem Taschentuch versteckt und Harry war nicht sicher, ob sie so sehr lachte oder vor Stolz weinte.

Die Schulsprecherin trat jetzt vor aber Harry hörte nicht mehr richtig vor. Rons Rede hatte ihn dazu gebracht über alles noch mal nachzudenken. Zum ersten Mal war ihm klar, dass Voldemort wirklich fort war! Er war nun befreit von der Bedrohung und konnte tun was immer er wollte! Es war egal, wie seine ZAGs ausfallen würden er würde damit leben können. Er würde nie „einfach nur Harry" sein, dafür war er zu bekannt und zu mächtig aber eine Wahl zu haben war das beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Die Abschlussfeier kam ihm nun nicht mehr vor wie das Ende seiner Jugend. Es war der Start seines Lebens. Ein neuer Anfang.

**Das Ende (der Geschichte)**

**Vielen Dank an alle Leser und danke für die netten Reviews. Habe heute gerade eine neue Idee gehabt, mal sehen, ob ich sie aufgeschrieben bekomme. Aber wie immer erst, wenn ich absehen kann, dass ich die Geschichte auch beenden werde.**


End file.
